


She’s Like A Rainbow

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a Rolling Stones song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Relationships have always been hard for you, but being with Rowena - that was easy.





	She’s Like A Rainbow

**Red** **  
**

It’s not just the color of Rowena’s hair.  The first time you met her, she was wearing a red dress.  She was dining alone and you were working up the nerve to talk to her.  You sighed to yourself, but when a waiter approached and led you directly to her table, you gasped.  You thought she was beautiful from far away, but up close?  There was more to her than you thought.  The waiter pulled out a chair for you and the two of talked over drinks.

**Orange**

You couldn’t stand to see Rowena fail.  With every failure, you could tell it was slowly chipping away at her.  The day you found her lying in bed with her arm over her eyes, you knew you had to do something.  You planned out the entire day for the two of you.  It started with a trip to the spa, along with mani and pedis, and had lunch downtown.  The two of you spent the afternoon going on a massive shopping trip, and that evening, you cooked dinner for her.  You watched her carefully as she ate and drank, and never once did she frown.  

**Yellow**

It was rare but the two of you spent the day in bed.  

After the event’s of yesterday, you could tell her mind was preoccupied once again but you had a work around.  It started with small gently placed kisses down her jawline.  “Lass, I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“Oh, I do my love.”  Sex with Rowena never left you disappointed.  The two of you moved like a well oiled machine and when she cried out, you knew you had done your job right.  You had gone to the bathroom afterwards when your phone chimed.  Rowena leaned over to your side of the bed to see who could be texting you but the name threw her off.  You told her before that you were done talking to them - so why the texts?  She wanted to respect your privacy so she hit the button on the side of the phone, making it go dark and flopped back to her side of the bed.  

“Rowena?  You asleep?”  She heard you softly ask as you crawled back into bed.  She had her back turned to you, so you sighed and laid back down beside her.

**Green**

Rowena had been distant for a week now.  You tried texting and calling her, but each time when she didn’t respond, you were close to giving up.  She would never admit it but Rowena was jealous.

When the boys called and need help opening the rift to the other world,  Rowena was there to help out.  Gabriel had been flirting with her nonstop, so she acted on it.  You were coming downstairs with your brothers and Cas when the two of them stumbled out from behind the bookshelf and you gasped at the sight.  “I’m sorry Y/N.”  You heard Cas mutter as you stormed away with tears in your eyes. 

Whatever had happened between you and Rowena, you were sure that it was over.

**Blue**

You were miserable.  There was no other way of putting it.  You stopped answering your texts and calls, and your brothers were starting to notice.  You barely left your room anymore.  

“I’m getting worried about Y/N.”

“I’m pretty sure something happened between her and Rowena..”

“You saw the same thing I did - Rowena slept with Gabriel.  I can understand why she’d be pissed.”  Dean took a sip of his beer before lowering it.  “You don’t think…. “

“That our baby sister and Rowena were romantically involved?”

“Son of a bitch.”  

**Indigo**

You needed to clear the air with Rowena, so you sent several texts.  Texts that were read but she didn’t respond to.  It was fair, considering you did the same thing to her.  You didn’t sleep with anyone one while the two of you were still seeing each other though.  Rowena was in the wrong, right?

Your phone chimed and you looked over at it.  You picked it up, and typed in your password to read the full text.  It would’ve meant more if she explained it in person but this was better.  It at least answered one of your questions.

_You told me that you stopped speaking to them after they dumped you.  So the night we made love, why were they texting you?  I know I’m a hard woman to love but I thought I was enough.  I loved you, Y/N and I don’t love many things in this world._

**Violet**

It started with a bouquet of violets.   There was no card but you smiled at the gesture.  You opened your book to continue reading, violets kept appearing.

“What the hell…”

It didn’t stop until your room was overflowing.  A small handwritten note appeared at your desk so you tore it open, and started reading.  

_Y/N, I don’t know where to start but if you have it in your heart to forgive me, I’d love to start over.  Meet me at the restaurant where we first met.  You always looked stunning in violet, so please wear it tonight.  I miss you so much and I know we hurt each other, but I know we can work this out if we try._

_Forever yours, Rowena._


End file.
